


just hold on

by saharayuma



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, as if i were a hungry wolf in the woods looking for food and stimulation, but i'm already attached ok, i think they are very neat that is all, i'm almost done with only the first playthrough, if you ship them romantically i legally have the right to gnaw on your skeleton, to be fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saharayuma/pseuds/saharayuma
Summary: A break of tranquility.
Relationships: 2B & 9S (NieR: Automata)
Kudos: 8





	just hold on

**Author's Note:**

> i feel bad i think about my ccs i feel a bit better it's simple

Things calmed down for the time being, mission-wise- they should get going, report back and ask for more instructions, if there even were any at the moment, but a certain someone was preventing them from moving on.

The android turned around to look at the boy laying on the grass without a care in the world. Things like this weren’t an uncommon occurrence, the contrasting viewpoints of the two often ending up with a playful argument bursting out.

“Nine- 9S. Not a good idea to slack off at this time. We should continue our work.”  
“There isn’t much to do right now, is there?”  
“Ugh…” 

He propped himself up a little bit, so he could be able to face the other properly.  
“Aw, c’mon 2B! ‘S fine. No one will know if we play hookie for a little bit.”

“...Alright.”  
Just to try and convince him to come along. Trying her hardest to bury down all of those other emotions.

Ignoring how both shocked and...happy the other android looked, she sat herself down next to him and collapsed to the ground. 

She wouldn’t lie and say that it wasn’t nice, just focusing on all of the little details, the pattern of dappled light on the ground, the way every single grass blade shifted in the breeze, it was a surprising change from what normally went on, to say the least.

“Hah, softie.”

She sighed and turned her head away, just to hide the slight smile that had spread across her face.

A little calm within the storm of everything happening inside.


End file.
